Collide
by Simply Kim
Summary: It had been bothering him since late afternoon, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was missing a huge chunk of his memory. But nothing was amiss, he knew. Nothing was seriously amiss.


**TITLE:** Collide

**PART:** One-shot

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**WORD COUNT: **693

**CHARACTERS:** Kurabayashi Hal. Etou Kai.

**GENRE:** Continuation/Angst/Drama

**DISCLAIMER/S:** I don't own [sWitch]. If I did, it wouldn't end that way. And it would have been majorly BL. So, no. ;A;

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

><p><strong>Collide<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal's eyes glazed over.<p>

No, this was not supposed to be happening. Just thinking about it made his head ache. Was it an unconscious gesture? He squeezed his eyes close and dug his head deeper into the pillow.

This afternoon, Kai grabbed the hem of his jacket and refused to let go – that and he was crying. If it was any other day, Hal would have gotten on his case and given him a noogie. But this was not any other day and the situation was far from normal. It was in fact, _**very far**_ from normal.

He sighed and turned to his side. In the darkness behind his eyelids, he couldn't find the usual comfort. Even if in reality, he could see nothing; his mind couldn't help conjuring images that seemed so recent and every bit bitter.

He had resigned from Narcotics but had been denied the resignation. He had been given a six-month grace period instead, to think things over before deciding if he should indeed resign. If he chose otherwise, he would be reassigned to another department. Even to the government's retribution committee if he wanted to since he exhibited exemplary knowledge and skills.

It was something weighing on his mind. Since he was attracted by the extremely good pay, he got to exterminate criminals, and remain far away from the Narcotics Department. Far away from the confused eyes of Etou Kai, but near enough to protect him when need arises.

He opened his eyes tiredly and stared at the red light of his laptop recharging on his study. He couldn't sleep. Seemed like it was hard to kick the habit. Briefly, he wondered if it was wise to drink himself to sleep. However, seeing that it would undoubtedly give him a terrible hangover, he decided otherwise. He sighed and turned. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his brain to shut down even for just a little while.

Maybe if he wished long enough, he would be out for a long, long time.

**OxxxOxxxO**

Kai stared at his hands and silently wondered if the familiar feeling was from the cloth itself or something else. It had been bothering him since late afternoon, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was missing a huge chunk of his memory.

But there was nothing amiss, he knew. Nothing seriously amiss. He was working in Narcotics and he had been recuperating for the longest time in the division's exclusive hospital. He had multiple broken bones and hairline fractures and he had a metal plate on his head. Their chairman, Hiki, told him that it was a huge explosion and he was lucky to have survived.

So... why? Why had he unconsciously grabbed the hem of some stranger's jacket right after he was discharged? Why did he cry at that exact moment as if some memory came bursting forth from his eyes? It was strange. Really strange. He stared at his palms and wiggled his fingers.

He plopped onto his bed, sprawled as if crucified. He didn't know what to do earlier but apologise. He could distinctly remember the surprised look on the other man's eyes and his features were twisted as if he had been struck with a stun gun. He snapped out of it then and took a hasty step back, bowing in apology over and over until one of his friends ran to where he was and apologised as well.

The man schooled his features into nonchalance immediately then. But Kai swore he saw him clench his fist first before nodding, accepting their apology and walking away without turning back. Didn't he think it was strange like Kai did? Why was Mika, the friend who apologised for him, quiet during the long drive to the division headquarters? And why did she keep glancing at him from time to time as if she knew something he did not?

It was strange. It was all very strange.

Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Maybe if he slept things off, he would be able to get away from this weird feeling and be back to his usual happy self.

* * *

><p><strong>ENDE<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Feedbacks are greatly appreciated. :)**  
><strong>


End file.
